


Memento Mori

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were not meant to be unpaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

I was not meant for this dark, solitary work. My sister and I were meant to shine, surrounded by laughter and admiring eyes, symbols of love.

I go out nightly into violence while my sister is hidden away in inert flesh and silence. At least our symbolism remains the same.

I've been tarnished with blood, worn in rain and snow, nearly torn away by murderous hands. I've been held hard enough to leave marks. I've been washed with grudging tears, slipped back into place to start again. I was not meant for this dark, solitary work.

But neither was he.


End file.
